Paw Patrol: A New Dawn: TLDOTCS Series 2
by ilovezuma
Summary: Sequel to the story : Paw Patrol: The Love Dilemma or The Coming Storm) Shadow's Son Vokun is determined to find answers to who he is in a quest to learn more about his father as he, his siblings and the paw patrol help him in his time of need hoping to finally know who his father really was...
1. My Name is Vokun (Shadow)

**Paw Patrol: A New Dawn: TLDOTCS Series #2**

 **(please read "Paw Patrol: The Love Dilemma or The Coming Storm" prior to reading this story…this is part 2 of that story)**

 **Prologue: ( Two Years After Shadow's death, Shadow's Children are beginning to become young pups and begin to question the world around them… and one question has Rocky and Zuma wondering if the pups are ready for the truth)**

Unknown Pov.

I never really knew my father….he died when I was merely a pup, he seemed to be a great person that accomplished many things in his life…. Sadly I never got the chance to meet him… they say I'm a lot like him….. it seems to make them happy….and worried at the same time. I never really could understand that… but at least I know the rest of the pups see something good in me… maybe in time I'll find out who my dad really was…maybe I can continue his great name…but not until they tell me, who he really was.

Vokun Pov.

My name is Vokun… it translates to the same as my father, Shadow. I live with the Paw Patrol and my siblings, Auriel and Xenokai. I've been told that they're like my parents in certain ways, but not as much as I am… I've seen pictures of my dad and I resemble him…even how he looked as a pup, it's almost scary how much we look alike, but I guess it's expected… I am his son after all…but I always get this weird feeling…I feel like, well…I can't quite explain… I just feel like there's something I'm supposed to know that I don't… I wonder what it is.

Rocky's Pov

Rocky walks into Zuma's pup house with a concerned look on his face, Zuma notices something appears to be wrong. "Hey Wocky, what's up dude" Zuma says as he goes to kiss Rocky on the cheek "Zuma… I think Vokun wants to know more about his dad…" Rocky said "awen't we both his dad?" Zuma said "I meant his REAL dad Zuma… he looks like him… he acts like him… and I wonder how far the similarities go on… and there's no knowing until we tell him about Shadow…" "Wocky… he's still young… and I feel like he'll seek out the answews when he's weady, I pwomise you it'll be ok, just give it time Wocky" Zuma said as he went to comfort Rocky "well… I guess you're right Zuma, I'm just worried, He's going to want to know about his dad sooner or later… and I don't want the truth to hurt him" Rocky said "it'll be fine… we've gotten this faw… I think Shadow will give us a sign when he's weady" Zuma said" "What do you mean Zuma?" Rocky questioned "you'll know when you see the sign…I can feel it in my heawt" Zuma said

Chase's Pov

Chase was at the top of the lookout watching Shadows pups play in the field, he was mostly watching Vokun and began to think… "He looks so much like Shadow… he acts like him even…is it possible that he is him?" Chase said as he looked at the scar on his paw from when he touched Vokun's collar years ago "and everyone else has touched him since then… why did only I get burned by it?... it doesn't make sense" Chase wondered why only he was marked by Vokun's collar as was a mystery to him, it was a mystery to everyone else also…but it was a mystery Chase was determined to solve.


	2. King of his own prison

**King of His Own Prison**

Shadow's pov

As he looks at the events of the lookout Shadow still sits as king of the bestial realm of hell… he still longs to rejoin the world of the living…but his power tied to the Castle he has come to call his prison…being king is not as good as it once seemed…now that his live among the living has ended…all he can think about is how to get back… he has tried time and time again to contact the Paw Patrol but never any luck…never a chance to talk to them again Cerberus enters the room and begins to speak "Your young have grown up to be fine pups as of now, you should be happy not sad my king." Cerberus said trying to cheer up Shadow "but how can I be happy if they never know who I am…if I'm not there for them…I feel like I've left them in the world all alone with nothing…with no hope… and all I can do is feel like a failure" Shadow said "but you cannot break the barrier…you are not strong enough…you cannot leave unless you are summoned by being strong enough to harness your soul…" Cerberus said, which gave Shadow an idea "WAIT!...what is that on Chase's Paw!" Shadow said as he noticed this long ago "that's the dragon language written on his Paw…from Vokun's collar, it was burned through his paw the first time he touched Vokun." Cerberus explained "can't I try to communicate through runic engravings?" Shadow asked "it couldn't hurt to try…" Cerberus encouraged him so Shadow went over to his altar and hoped he could communicate with Chase… preforming a ritual hoping it would allow him to telepathically communicate… with the pups…but it's no luck…he continues to try different things…for hours…and hours…determined to contact those he loves.

The next day

Vokun's pov

Vokun was observing Shadow's old tank while the other pups were on an emergency, he just stood there observing… just imagining what his father could have been like… trying to figure out who he was "what did you leave for me?...who am I supposed to be?...you left me in a world alone… knowing nothing… what kind of great father can you really be?" Vokun said to himself feeling depressed… "Ch…. Chase…hel…ar….y….ere" Vokun heard a voice… "hello?...is somebody there?" Vokun called to the wind… "Chase!...hello?..." the voice said….. "who's there!" Vokun said again… "it's me….Chase…are you there?" called the voice "MY NAME IS VOKUN!" he called to the voice… "Vokun?...son?..." the voice asked "WHO ARE YOU!?" Vokun said… "my name is Shadow… son…I've been trying to talk to you for long time…an now it seems I've succeeded" Shadow said… "but how…you've been dead for two years? It can't be" Vokun said "but it is, I've been trying to get back to you all…I've been trapped here as the king of hell… and I haven't been able to get back…I'll need your help to change that my son… are you willing to do that?" Shadow asked

"if you really are my dad…then I'd be happy to… I think we would all want you back…" Vokun replied… "then go my son" Shadow told him as Vokun then ran to find his siblings

 **Shadow tried to contact Chase but instead contacted his son Vokun and now is trying to contact the rest of the pups with his help… hopefully they can be one again**

 **Someday…**


	3. The Encounter

Vokun's pov

Vokun looked around for his siblings…he knew they were around somewhere… he called for them

"XENO! AURI! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Vokun called as he saw his siblings come running towards him

"what's wrong Vokun? Are you ok?" Auriel asked Vokun

"I'm better than fine, I'm great! I talked to dad!" Vokun said…

"we know Vokun… we talk to Rocky and Zuma every day" Xenokai said

"NO! I MEAN OUR REAL DAD! SHADOW!" Vokun yelled… causing his siblings look at each other

"not funny Vokun… our dad is dead and you know that…" Auriel said

"yeah I don't think anyone would find that funny" Xenokai said

"BUT IM NOT LYING! I TALKED TO HIM!" Vokun yelled

"whatever…you're going to be an ignorant jerk Vokun…just go the fuck away" Auriel said

"But I'm not lying…" Vokun said almost crying

"just shut up…we don't wanna hear it… go away" Auriel said… as she and Xeno walked away

*..but I was sure…I can't just be hearing things…* Vokun thought  
*At least I thought I heard him…* Vokun sat there and cried as Kikio was sitting in the bush as no one had ever noticed she had disappeared earlier that day

Kikio's pov

"there's no way…or is there?...shit where's Chase when I need to ask him something? I mean…Vokun is a hellhound, but can be talk to Shadow?"... Kikio said as she noticed the pups coming back from their mission, Kikio approached Chase

"Chase!...can I ask you something?" Kikio said

"sure… what's up? Chase said

"can we talk, well….in private?" she asked…as Chase then walked over to the edge of the forest with her..

"ok…so what's up?" Chase asked… slightly worried

"Do you think it's possible to contact Shadow?" Kikio said… as Chase's eyes went wide at the question

"um…I don't think so…not since I last talked to him about a year and a half ago… why do you ask?" Chase said…

"well…do you think Shadow may try to contact us?" she said

"look…I think if the portal to contact could be opened… he would have opened it by now…and probably got in touch with me… now is there a reason you brought this up?" Chase said impatiently

"no" Kikio replied

"ok then…I have things to do… " Chase said.. annoyed

"I just know…he's reaching for us… there's a wall…but where does this wall lie?" Kikio thought

Chase's pov

*wonder why she's wanting to know about all this now?* Chase thought…  
"Mabey it's time I seek answers myself…" Chase said

Vokun's pov

"they don't believe me…they think I'm crazy… I know, I'll go see what Zuma and Rocky think… Vokun said as he went off towards Zuma's pup house where he know Zuma would be

"Zuma! Rocky! Come here!" Vokun called

"what's up dude?" Zuma said walking over

"can I tell you guys something…that may…well…sound a little off? Vokun said

"sure…tell us Vokun" Rocky said

"I talked to Shadow" Vokun said…as Zuma and Rocky just stared at each other

"um.. Vokun…that's impossible" Rocky said

"NO IT'S NOT GOD DAMNIT!" Vokun shouted

"VOKUN! Stop!...you know it's impossible because even Chase can't talk to him and you're still too young to…" Rocky said but was interrupted

"TOO YOUNG TO WHAT ROCKY!? I CAN'T HARNESS MY POWER SO YOU THINK I'M A USELESS PUP!? YOU KNOW WHAT ROCKY SHUT THE HELL UP" Vokun yelled in anger

"LISTEN!"… Zuma yelled

"NO YOU TWO FUCKING LISTEN! I'M TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE A LITTLE PUP! I'M OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW BETTER! SO JUST FUCK YOU BOTH! FUCK YOU PUPS…FUCK AURI AND XENO…FUCK YOU ALL!" Vokun yelled as he got angry…running to the woods

"Wocky…what do we do?" Zuma asked worried

"we wait him out…he can't stay mad forever…" Rocky thought….or could he stay mad forever?

Vokun's pov

"what the fuck do they know… they don't know shit about me…I feel like my entire time at this place has been a waste…the act like I'm not even here…Rocky and Zuma are supposed to be there for me…but they're not! …I'll show them…I'll show them all!" he said as he heard someone come up behind him

"hello pup" said they mysterious black and silver fur husky pup… his eyes covered by red tinted light goggles….he was clad in all black armor with a strange emblem on it…one he had never seen….a hellhound looking creature that was surrounded in red flame…under his patch it said  
"Darkfire Mercenary Company" above his three star General rank it read "elite number 3/10"

"who are you…and what do you want?" Vokun snapped at the pup

" well for starters we can introduce ourselves… my name is Nexus, I've been sent to find you…to use your talents for my organization…Darkfire Mercenary Company"

"who would want my useless talents?" Vokun said..

"all they do here is great me like a dumb pup…what use am I to you?"

"let's just say there's someone who doesn't think you're so "dumb" and requested you by name… "Vokun, hellhound born son of Shadow" Nexus said as Vokun's eyes went wide

"THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME…THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY DAD…" Vokun said as he growled

"enough to know you're worth my time pup, and not just a little runt" Nexus said

"so is that all I do? Just go with you to be dragged off to God knows where? I'm not an idiot Nexus" he said at that time as he caught a strange sent from the pup

*what is that?...i know that smell…* Vokun thought

"smart pup…I give you no reason to trust me…I agree…fine then, I give you a choice…this person asking for you goes by the code name Haze… hell..speaking of code names… I told you my real name…well shit… but either way I suspect you'll come around so it doesn't bother me so… If you decide to come with me… I'll be around…I'm the marksman and chemical ammunition specialist lead for this sector…" Nexus bragged

"chemical ammunition specialist? You mean like weapons with poison rounds?"Vokun asked

"let's just say rank…and unlimited research funds allow weird combinations" Nexus said

"but anyways kid… the offer stands…you don't have to take it…but the boss man would be rather upset if you wouldn't at least consider it…from what I understand…you're not liking home too much…" Nexus said

"yeah…but they're my home…all I've known…I hate them…but I still love them…I can't just leave it all behind…" Vokun said

"ok look kid…I'll be around…here…take this…" Nexus said as he handed Vokun an earpiece

"let's just say we'll be able to keep in touch… remember we're good but… don't call me Nexus…you weren't supposed to know my name, my code name is "Mute" just remember that ok?" Nexus said…

"why do they call you Mute?" Vokun asked  
"It's on account of how quiet I get in a fight...there are times I'll be so quiet and focused…I'll just stop talking…no communication and well...i got in trouble at first for it…but they learned to work around me…I haven't done that in years though…it's mostly because of my stealth ability" Nexus explained

"but I gotta go kid…remember the offer is there…" Nexus said as he ran off ... 

Ok guys…here starts the A/N… I just wanted to tell you guys I've read a lot of great fanfiction that has me bursting of ideas where to take this story... I also plan to make some crazy things happen…the PAW Patrol's world Is going to be turned upside down… but just stay tuned to see these events play out…I'm working to see if another writer will let me use their OC because I feel it would work for my story …also this is going to be a complete play with the pups emotions…it's going to be about how much each pup can emotionally take…they will all be brought to the brink of giving up on everything…just to give you a heads up I am working with the writer SilverWolfandMagentaKitty again and Silvex and Shadex will make an appearance again, I also plan to make use of the Elites mentioned… 9/10 elites are going to be very important characters… but I don't wNna spoil any for you readers…


	4. To Drive Away

Vokun's pov

As Vokun walked into the lookout he found himself greeted by Chase, Rocky and Zuma… Rocky and Zuma had told Chase of the events earlier and Chase glared at Vokun angrily

"VOKUN!" Chase yelled

"great…did the two lovers get their feelings hurt because I told em to, FUCK OFF?" Vokun barked in anger

"VOKUN KNOCK IT OFF THEY'RE YOUR GUARDIANS AND YOU'LL LISTEN TO THEM…AND YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY APOLOGIZE!" Chase yelled

"well then Chase…you'll be rather disappointed…you wanna know why?" Vokun asked

"why is that?" Chase asked him…

"FUCK YOU TOO"…." I don't need any of you…you bastards treat me like I'm not worth your time…and I'm done with it… I have a better place to go…I don't need you guys" Vokun said… as the other pups and Ryder gathered around

"Vokun…who made you feel like this?" Kikio asked

"I've always felt like this…felt like the last pup anyone cared about…you all talk about my dad so god damn highly…you all forget about me… I feel like I have a better shot in the world on my own…I've been given an offer I don't plan to refuse… since all I am is just a useless pup…someone you all walk all over… I thought you guys were caring…you all turned out to be pretty selfish…I've been left out of everything for a reason I'm still yet to figure out…" Vokun said as he ripped off his pup tag that was a replica pup tag of his dad's

"Vokun…what are you doing?" Ryder asked

"Vokun were sorry…we didn't know" Rocky said…

"yeah… we're sorry bro…we didn't want to make you feel like this…" Xenokai said

"Well too late…I refuse to call myself a part of this PAW Patrol"

"what do you mean, you can't just quit" Chase asked

"That's what you think…I do fucking quit…don't call me for missions …don't call me for fun…don't call me for anything…don't fucking talk to me…and I mean all of you… I'm going to bed….g'night assholes" Vokun said as he walked out the lookout door leaving the pups in shock…left wondering where that went wrong with him…

At 5:59am Vokun's pov

Vokun woke up, noticing that the other pups were still alseep he decided now was the best time to make a move…he put the earpiece in that Nexus gave him… he was about to speak but Nexus spoke first…

"I guess you were already done with them…before you even went back" Nexus said… to Vokun's surprise it wasn't the earpiece he was hearing and turned to find Nexus behind him

"yeah…they don't care about me… not enough for me to stay anyways…I guess I just need a way to go out and find myself…find who I am supposed to be" Vokun said

"well…get your vehicle and let's get going…" Nexus said as Vokun hesitated

"what's wrong? Did you forget which one is yours?" Nexus asked

"well… I don't have one…they never made me one…" Vokun said…

"well…that's going to be a problem…but I have a solution…you see that tank over there?...i seem to recall it belonged to daddy, am I right?" Nexus said as he pointed to Shadow's tank

"he left me nothing...time to get something..." Vokun said with an almost evil tone in his voice

"take it" Nexus said

Vokun took off towards the tank and Nexus left to get his heavy armored truck out of the woods… and as Vokun got into the tank…he found the keys still inside

"this is too fucking easy" Vokun said as he started the tank…he quickly set it to noise kill… so the tank would run completely silent…it ran more fuel but it was necessary at this moment…he took off towards the front driveway of the lookout… and met up with Nexus who was waiting with two other pups… they had the elite tags as well…they were numbers "4/10, rank 2 star General… and 9/10" rank, 1 star General their ranks were glowing blood red…like something was inside of the emblems

"You ready to roll Vokun? The others are waiting…" Nexus said

"Hang on…" Vokun said as he hopped out of the tank…and ran for Shadow's old room in the lookout…he headed inside and unlocked the safe door as his tooth and claw matched Shadow's side of the lock…the handgun that Dusk used to kill Shadow with was in there stored… Vokun took it for good measure… he grabbed the ammo and loaded the gun…cocked it back…and at that time he heard the door open …he turned around and pointed the gun at the door… and saw Kikio standing in the doorway

"is this how you're going to let us remember you… a runaway in the night?" Kikio said

"what else is there… I have no one…" Vokun said…

"you have Shadow…" Kikio said making Vokun's eyes go wide

"so you believe me?" Vokun asked

"yes…but I can imagine that's not gonna change your mind…I bet your dad can't even change your mind…hell… I bet he'd encourage it… I'll admit they don't treat you too great here"

"only you ever treated me right…you know about my secrets…you know what must happen…" Vokun said…

"yes I know…just go…I'll miss you…but I'll find a way to get in touch without them knowing…" Kikio said…

"Just remember…don't interfere... or I'll have to kill you.. Vokun said as he cocked the gun again

Kikio went to give him a hug before he left… she whispered in his ear

"I know those pups outside…they're the Elites…they only ask for you if you are of importance to them…or they want you dead…keep that goddamn gun with you until you know what's going on…and shoot anyone who fucks with you… if they do take you in…you'll become a living god…to be one of them…you have to kill one…there's only ten now…I used to remember twenty… but I guess they died off…just remember…their home Dead city is a living hell…but I'm encouraging you because i know they can help you get to Shadow and bring you great fame…they live far from here…many many days away and overseas… their home is a place that is in hell, and the real world… it's outside Moscow Russia about fifty miles… it's the real portal to hell…" Kikio explained

"how do you know all this?" Vokun asked…eyes wide

" I was an elite…" Kikio said as she shoved an Elite #14/20 patch in his paw

"is it worth it?" Vokun asked

"In every fucking way…I will try to come back…but you'll need to help me.. but for now go…this is your chance! GO!" Kikio said as she shoved Vokun out the door…and he ran for the tank…

"the fuck took you so long?" Nexus asked  
"I needed some insurance in case you turn out to be a fuck" Vokun said flashing the Chrome .50Cal

"hehe, I'm beginning to like you kid…" Nexus laughed

They all them drove down the driveway of the lookout… and to the adventure bay bridge…where they met up with 6 more elites… they then rolled across the bridge… with the large Command vehicle that the elites had… they then reached the edge of town and stopped

"is he willing to cooperate?" The rig driver asked…

"Yes he is Ram…most definitely…" Nexus said

"well then he'll have no problem blowing the gateway?" Ram said

"Vokun, we can blow the bridge…..do you want to?" Nexus asked him as he pulled out a detonator

*do I really want to do this?...am I really going with these guys?* Vokun thought

Then the answer hit him

Vokun motioned for them to throw the detonator to him, he then spoke

"no longer will I let anyone control my life…I will be no man or pups bitch any longer….i am going to be my own pup! Run my own life!"

"SO LONG PAW FUCKERS!" Vokun said as he hit the button on the detonator

The Adventure Bay bridge blew up into thousands of pieces…the shockwave made windows shatter…and the shockwave even made them fall down and shattered windows on their trucks

"you fucking moron…did you use enough explosives?" Nexus complained through his comms radio

"sorry I didn't know it would work that well…" elite number 10 said via radio from his truck as he was hidden inside…

"you're fixing the fucking windows on my truck you bitch" Nexus yelled at number 10 ythrough the radio

"Let's roll guys….this place is fucking dead to me…" Vokun said as he could hear the screams of Adventure Bay citizens in town

*stay safe Vokun, I believe in you* Kikio thought

A/N  
Well guys…what do you all think?... what the hell was that? What happened in Vokun's life to make him so hateful?... why is Kikio helping him?... and why did he blow up Adventure Bay's bridge?...does Vokun trust Nexus? Darkfire? The Elites?...find out as they begin their quest… the quest to the Dead City.


	5. Boom On The Bay

Chase's pov

*BOOM…BOOM BOOM*  
*Windows Shatter*

Chase got a violent wake up from an explosion

"PAW PATROL! TO THE FRONT OF THE LOOKOUT! " Ryder yelled

"crap…what the hell was that? Chase wondered as he woke up quickly…

All the pups quickly ran to the front of the lookout to see the Adventure Bay bridge explode

"oh my god…the bridge is gone…" Marshall said…

"What the hell happened pups?" Ryder asked hoping that the pups knew

"we don't know Wyder…we just felt the explosion and woke up" Zuma said

"let me call the Mayor…Mabey she'll know what is happening…" Ryder said

Ryder calls the pups to the lookout and calls Mayor Goodway

"Hello Mayor…I'm assuming you know about the bridge?" Ryder says

"yes I do! Most of the town was asleep when the whole earth shook and Windows broke…even worse is the security cameras were shut off somehow" Mayor Goodway said

"are you sure Mayor?...the cameras should have been on" Ryder said

"yes I'm sure! I need someone to come look at them to see if there's something wrong… but in the meantime we need to figure out who did this" Mayor Goodway said

"we'll get right on it mayor… Ryder out"

"so pups…we have a big mystery to solve… nobody knows what happened… so Rocky…I'll need you to get to work looking at those security cameras…and Chase I need you to try to satellite track any suspicious vehicles that have come in or out of adventure bay in the past few days" Ryder said

"Chase is on the case!" Chase howled

"Green means go!" Rocky yelled

"the rest of you pups…help any wounded…and interview bystanders..."  
*someone has to know something*

Chase's pov

"ok…so Rocky is checking out the cameras… I'll check satellite" Chase said

Chase pulls up a government satellite and attempts to view Adventure Bay… but without any luck…Adventure Bay is blacked out on the satellite so Chase attempts to reset the connection…and it works…but there's one thing… there's a time period of 5 days missing…and still counting…

"what the hell is wrong with the satellite?"

"Chase come in!" Rocky yelled into the pup tag

"what have you got Rocky?"

"the camera electronics are on a shutdown stage…and the reset switch is locked, it's almost like it was shorted out by an advanced EMP blast…far better than anything we have" Rocky said

"are you sure Rocky? Only military grade EMP devices could have the capability to do that and I don't even think most of them can lock out the electronic components…they'd just fry the system" Chase explained

"I'm sure Chase…I'll bring some of them back so you can look at them"

"sounds good Rocky"

Chase then continued on his computer… he tried to open the file from the past couple days…he saw there was an encryption on it…

"ok…let's try this…"

Chase began to enter his encryption decoder but was stopped…the encryption passed something to his computer and locked it up completely…

** file error code** **1134- 51- 999** **virus detected** **lockout eminent** **new owner configured**  
The computer went blank…

"who the hell are we dealing with…"

Meanwhile on the Darkfire mobile command truck

"YO MUTE! Someone just tried to hack the satellite feed, I locked him out and took over his files" Ram said…

Nexus and Vokun went to look

"well shit Ram…good job…open his files" Nexus said

At that time they went through a lot of files…mostly satellite feeds and something else rather interesting

"Nexus…when we get to Blackbird, you're gonna wanna look at this" Ram said

"sure thing, this should be good" Nexus said

Chase's pov

*ooh I hope they don't find those pictures of Marshall*

Rocky then comes in with the cameras

"see…I told you" Rocky said…

"damn…you're right… they're shutdown not fried…" Chase said…

At that time Xenokai and Auriel came bursting through the door

"PUPS! WE CAN'T FIND VOKUN!" Auri said

"I bet he's caught in this somewhere…" Chase said

"Yeah and Shadow's tank is gone too!" Xeno said

"SHIT…this isn't good…we need to find him…" Chase said

"I just thought of something" Rocky said

"what is it Rocky?" Chase asked

"isn't the radio on the tank still operational?" Rocky said.. as Chase then realised he was right…Chase then ran to the radio and got on the frequency

"Vokun! Where the hell are you?" Chase yelled… 

A/N OK GUYS THIS WAS INTERESTING BECAUSE I WROTE CHAPTERS 5 AND 6 AT THE SAME TIME AND I'VE NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE…BUT IT HELPED ME WRITE BETTER SOMEHOW… BUT ANYWAYS THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "THE LOVE DILEMMA OR THE COMING STORM" THE STORY IS GONNA GET INTERESTING VERY QUICKLY AS I HAVE SEVERAL ADVANCE CHAPTERS PLANNED OUT… I BASICALLY AM WRITING IT IN REVERSE AS I'VE THOUGHT OF THE LATE CHAPTER PLOT BEFORE I EVEN GOT MUCH OF THESE FIRST CHAPTERS DONE SO I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS A SNEAK OF WHAT'S TO COME NEXT CHAPTER…DON'T WORRY THOUGH I AM NOT GONNA SPOIL ANYTHING.

P.S. READ THE ERROR CODE UPSIDE DOWN…JUST SAYING IT'S A LITTLE MESSAGE

1134- 51- 999


	6. Another Brick In The Wall

Authors note: I'm gonna start by saying Vokun is currently pushing the Paw Patrol out of his life… this story will be strongly music driven as music is my inspiration to write and as a possible call to notice of the importance of music in life…as also into paw patrol fanfiction , music is an entity that we cannot deny only accept and embrace…there is a song for every feeling…every niche everything can be applied through word…music is my inspiration in writing… this story will have several references to Pink Floyd songs…. especially in Vokun's case , Pink Floyd : The Wall as he is secluding himself from rhe PAW Patrol... I would strongly recommend that all reading this look up these songs and at least listen to them… as they provide insight to the emotion of things…I do it myself when I see songs in stories I read and it makes the story feel more real…but anyways…here's chapter 6 

*daddy's flown….across the ocean*

*leaving just a…memory*

*a snapshot in the, family album...*

*daddy what else did you leave …*

*for me?...*

*DADDY WHAT DID YOU LEAVE BEHIND FOR ME!?*

*all in all it was… just a brick in the wall*

*all in all it was…. All just bricks in the wall*

Flashback 1 year 5 months ago Vokun's pov

"Vokun!" Chase yelled

"yeah Chase?"

"why have you been goofing off all day?" Chase said

"I haven't been! You've been making me work all day!...cleaning your trucks…cleaning the lookout! All by myself!" Vokun complained

"it's been hours…you should be done" Chase said

"well I'm not you Chase! I am not Apollo the super- pup like you pretend to be" Vokun said angrily

"Vokun…go to bed…no dinner"

"Chase that's the 4th day now! I'm starving! Please!" Vokun said

"then do what you're told!...i can't believe you're Shadow's son… you're nothing compared to him…" Chase said as he walked off

"i'm…nothing…i'm…useless" Vokun said…as he went to his bed in the lookout

Vokun's pov… current time…hours later

"Vokun…we're about to call the blackbird… be ready to follow instructions" Nexus explained

At that time Vokun's tank comms went off

"Vokun! Where the hell are you?!" Chase said over the radio

"Vokun…keep him talking…tell him what you want… we're bugging his comms system" Ram said over the radio on Vokun's end

"Chase…I have a hard truth to tell you… I am leaving forever…I can't deal with the PAW Patrol anymore…I've geared up and set out…a man by the code name haze wants me to join Darkfire Company… and the Elites of Darkfire have come to secure my Passage to their base in the Dead City…I believe that it may be to my advantage that the Dead City is a worldly accessible to hell… so I will try to track Shadow myself I will meet my dad even if it kills me... I've wanted answers as to who I am…and you guys don't give those answers to me…so I will start my search while making a name for myself within the Darkfire Company…hoping to become an Elite…like Kikio was…I in all honesty may die during this process…but I believe I can do it…I can tell I know this pup that is the leader of Darkfire…I believe he's a friend of ours Chase…I think that I should be fine…" Vokun explained as Ram gave him the signal he can end when he wants

"Vokun…why leave us?...Adventure Bay was attacked the day you left... we needed you then more than ever…people were hurt…even killed." Chase explained the events

"Chase… can I tell you something…" Vokun said

"what is it?"

"the bridge…when it blew up…"

"how did you know the bridge blew up? You were gone?"

"No I wasn't Chase… because I was the one who blew it up…I pressed that button..."

"Vokun…..no…tell me you're lying…don't tell us that you did that…please"

"But Chase…I did do it"

"Why Vokun?... why hurt the ones you love?"

"who said I loved you?...loved any of you pups in my so called family?..."

"Vokun…"

"Save it Chase, you ignorant prick…tell Kikio that I'll try to talk to her soon"

"Vokun please don't do this…come back…or else"

"Chase…if you try to stop me…"

"what do you think you'll do?"

"try to stop me and I'll kill you… goodbye Chase"

Vokun then cut communications

"Vokun…get ready…The Blackbird is here" Nexus said…

At that time a huge aircraft flew over them…flying slow over the highway…with special jets to keep it in the air at such slow speed

"Mute requesting transport for eight Darkfire Specials and one VIP"

"Blackbird host Thorn here…who is VIP in question…"

"Diablo…" Vokun answered…as he heard Ram call him that…

"Diablo has X-Ray clearance issued to his files… nothing is to be kept from him regarding your identities...once on board you will brief him on your names, code names and Operations specialties and allow him to chose his target" Thorn said

"understood…boarding, Mute out"

The huge aircraft then dropped low to the highway and dropped a ramp…low enough to drive up…he then watched Ram drive the huge command vehicle up it…and slowly the next vehicles all went up…then Nexus went up…

"do it like we did Diablo!" Nexus yelled

As Vokun hit the gas… his tank started to go up the ramp…but then started slipping…it didn't have enough power…as fast as the tank was…it was still too slow to get up the ramp

"SHIT HE'S SLIPPING!, BEAST! GET YOUR ASS HOOKED TO THAT TANK!" Nexus yelled and at that time the number 6 elite shot out harness hooks to the tank

"SONIC! HOOK HIM IN!" Nexus yelled again

The youngest and smallest elite, which was elite number 8 jumped out of the plane to hook the harness into place…he acted quickly…or she… Vokun couldn't tell, elite 8 ran for Vokun's tank, hooked it and signaled elite 6 to pull up…Vokun hit the gas…and he went up the ramp

"Shit…that was close" Elite 8 Said which now Vokun heard was a girl pup voice

"yeah…thanks..uh…"

"Kov….UH…I MEAN YUMI….MY NAME IS YUMI" she said as she lightly chuckled

"Are you ok?" Vokun asked

"Yeah! Never better!" Yumi said…

"uh I gotta go…bye!" she said as she ran off

"That was weird" Vokun said

"yeah…she's the newest…she only survived the battle with the last elite 8 because he broke his front paw because he was getting old…then his pack was heavy enough it hindered him….then she slit his throat" Nexus explained

"so what does she do?"

"Airwave Specialist"

"what does that mean?"

"exactly what it sounds like…she has a weird bark and other vocal characteristics that make her very deadly… she can also corrupt radio waves…but sadly she has a problem…" Nexus said

"what kind of problem?" Vokun wondered

"She apparently has some mental scaring… as she'll get nightmares…sometimes daytime dreams…that will scare her… and she'll start barking those loud vocals…that's why we all carry dog whistles…it's the only thing that we found to make her stop…she can also get excited at times and howl loud" Nexus explained

"but anyways… moving on" Nexus said as the other elites formed up

"as you know…I am number 3 of 10… Name, Nexus, Code, Mute…but you know me already…it's time I introduce the others here" Nexus said as he proceeded to the other elites…numbers 4 through 9 (excluding 8 since she ran off and 10 is currently assisting the pilot)

"Number 4 is our aircraft specialist… he uses air strike tactical equipment like laser range finders…he was a fighter pilot with an organization that you may know about…" Nexus said

"Who?" Vokun asks

"I was flight leader Styx with Shadowhawk… I was there the day your dad died"

"really?" Vokun said

"I worked with Shadow for many years…he was always the man on the ground… he was always there when someone needed him…he never wanted anyone to feel down… its like he had a moral duty to make everyone's lives better" Rex said. "and I am just as honored to have the privilege of working with his son"

"Rex was highly interested in working as your mentor…but I had already gotten that job…" Nexus said

"yeah…you cherry picking bitch" Rex mumbled

"What was that Mr. Shit in the house?" Nexus said as Rex blushed

"that was only once God damnit!" Rex protested as he blushed

"do we need to get the puppy mat fow the wittle puppy?" Nexus said as Rex blushed even redder and backed off

"that's what I thought Rex" Nexus continued "but anyways on to number 5"

"My name is Sparky"

"your name is dumbass more like it…you almost electrocuted yourself just last week" Nexus said

"Shut the fuck up Nexus you arrogant prick"

"Make me, sparkle bitch" Nexus said

Elite 5 then took out a gun with an electric battery looking thing hooked up to it and shot it at nexus hitting him… and shocking him… making him drop to the floor

"he never learns when to shut the fuck up… anyways my code name is Volt and my real name is Spark but everyone thinks its fucking cute to call me sparky so it stuck… its interesting that my name is Sparky and I work with electrical equipment…I didn't do that on purpose… so yeah…" Sparky said

"Uh is he gonna be ok?" Vokun said as he pointed at Nexus stunned on the ground

"he'll be fine… I just gave him a minor stun… he'll be good in twenty minutes or so…" Sparky explained  
"I'll continue for him.. On to number 6, his name is Orion we all use his codename though… he doesn't like his name for some reason… his codename is "Beast" one rule with him… never ask about his past…" Sparky said

"My past is dark… and I don't give a fuck enough about any of you to tell you its not worth reliving the pain to explain it…so I make myself forget until it makes its way back into my mind " Beast said

"uh…yeah…" 

"And the driver here… Number 7…Ram… his name is Sadari

"anyways number 8 you already know… Yumi is weird but cool… her codename is Sonic…but since you know Yumi we'll move to 9 the stealth specialist…he's a little weird as he is a bit secluded… he keeps to himself and doesn't like others much…bit like the rest of us… we operate well as a team"

"Is it that bad that I enjoy my own company as opposed to company of others? I mean I just don't like getting attached when your so called friend can be dead the next day" elite 9 said

"Zakari… you never learn… we don't loose people that easy..." Sparky said

"oh really… let me show you a simulation" he said as he created a simulated zone of the truck… using his ability…

"How did he do that?" Vokun asked

"He's a strong shadow warrior… he can create mind illusions" Sparky explained

Zakari created an illusion of the truck... And quickly took out the elites using his stealth …which the elites shadow selves were very aware… using a large caliber sniper rifle… Vokun had seen it before

"Zakari spill it… where did you get the Widow rifle? Only Shadowhawk members have them" Vokun said

"kid…in case you don't know I've been here a long time… longer than the rest excluding big Haze number one, all of us are ex-Shadowhawk you dumb fuck we just were mostly associated with other groups as shadowhawk was a side thing for most of us… but we all at one time or another have been part of Shadowhawk… I on the other hand left Shadowhawk as I was pupnapped away with them… after chaos destroyed the army base we were at then I had no interest in Shadowhawk so I joined Chaos"

"YOU WHAT!?" Vokun said

"That's right…I ended up on the opposite side… Chaos modified my widow rifle… or as we called it "chaos spear" it is now entirely silent and high fire semi automatic so the widow rifle is obsolete…but on a separate note I was at the Chaos base when your dad was attacking it… I had the shot lined up but some winged dog fuck knocked me out before I could take the shot" Zakari explained

"you mean that…"

"yes… if I had taken the shot, you wouldn't be here right now because Shadow wouldn't have shielded everyone from the nuke… and to be honest… I hope I meet that flying mutant again some day…one to pay him back a good blow to the head… and two to shake his paw…" Zakari said

"why would you want to shake his paw?" Vokun asked

"Because kid… in the world of mercenaries, you have to appreciate the good fights… and admit when you've lost…he could have easily killed me…I wasn't paying attention but he didn't… and I feel like he had some feeling or know about me…like he wanted me alive… I don't know… just a hunch and id honestly like to work by his side some day" Zakari said

"One thing is Zakari…I think I know that pup you're looking for" Vokun said

"yeah right pup…you have no clue…" Zakari said

Vokun then went into Shadow's tank and pulled out an old album…labeled "Shadowhawk operatives" …labeled and opened it up…looked up a certain page… and found them

"they look familiar to you?" Vokun said

"Holy shit…this kid is right… he does know him…wait… he has a twin? Silvex and Shadex? What the fuck" Zakari said

"they left because they got fed up of how I was being treated…and they couldn't do anything about it…so they went to hilltop bluffs with Angel and they never came back…" Vokun said

"Wait…who's Angel" Nexus said as he had gotten up from being shocked

"My dad's twin" Vokun said

The elites then looked at each other… and Nexus went to the Console

"Haze…come in… we have an urgent message Shadow has a twin…" Nexus said

"I know that you moron…just bring Vokun to me and we can figure this out…" Haze said in a familiar voice…

"Hey Haze….. When you gonna stop covering your own tracks…I already know it's you Shade" Vokun said as the elites looked at him in awe

"Heh…you're definitely Shadow's boy… you can sense it all…what gave me away… sent on the trucks?" Shade said

"Yeah…I figured it was your signal to go with these losers" Vokun said jokingly

"yeah…you guessed right…get your ass here kid… when we meet we find out how to finish some old enemies off first but then we track your dad…he's still alive per say…i just can't reach him without you…

"Sounds good Shade… Vokun out"

He sat there as the elites stared at him

"You mean…the boss man chose you…because you and him…were close?" Nexus said

"I was Shadow's son…and he was Shadow's partner…for a long time…"

"well then…looks like you know a little more than we do kid… I guess you are Shadow's son… " Zakari said

"we're getting close to LZ airport… were descending to meet runway" Thorn said.. the flight leader

"his name is Knight… we may need more elites and he's first on our list for a beta elite…" Nexus said

"Number fourteen should be on that list also…" Vokun said as they all stared…

"how do you know fourteen? She was exiled…for not following out rites of passage" Beast spoke up…in a dark voice

"because Kikio was there for me… and I trust her…and whether or not you guys like it…she is coming back…I know you guys…and now that I see who's running the show…I know where I fit in" Vokun said

"and what makes you think that?" Beast asked

"because Shade is her Friend…This is a Shadowhawk crew after all…just by any other name…and by another purpose…a dark one…" Vokun said

"and I feel like this is going to be a fun little ride…" 

A/N I'm just gonna list the breeds of the oc's here because it's gonna be a pain to add description to the story

(Silvex, Shadex , belong to SilverWolfandMagentaKitty)

(Knight and a future OC to be named belongs to CyberWolfSgtJay)

The new oc's I have made are

Rex (elite 4) (return character) Rottweiler brown fur

Kikio (return character ) Shiba inu white fur

Shade (return) Labrador retriever Grey fur

Shadow (return) Half wolf half German shepherd  
Vokun (Shadow's identical son) black and silver fur

Auriel (Shadow's daughter…) White fur brown eyes

Xenokai (Shadow's other son) grey fur brown eyes

Nexus (elite 3) Husky and German Shepherd mix silver and black fur feral yellow eyes

Sparky (elite 5) Dalmatian white fur black spots… lightning bolt looking scars across his body, Electric blue eyes

Orion (elite 6) pureblood hellhound unknown prior breed ,eyes red

Sadari (elite 7) golden retriever ,eyes brown

Yumi (elite 8) German Shepherd…fur white ,eyes blue

Zakari (elite 9 ) Wolf and Shepherd mix all black fur ,eyes silver

Falcon (elite 10 (not introduced yet)) German Shepherd fur Brown eyes brown (looks almost exactly like chase)

There will be more OC's introduced… this story is going to be AT LEAST 25 chapters and I'm aiming for 50 so I just wanna give a minimum range I want to do…


	7. Blind To Yourself

A/N there's gonna be some interesting action coming up soon… just saying the introduction stage is almost over… I'm going to tell you that there is gonna be death…fighting…romance…sad moments… and a lot to come this is where it begins to get in depth with the Darkfire Elites…and the Paw Patrol begins to make a plan of action…now presenting chapter 7

*so…so you think you can tell*

*heaven from hell?*

*blue skies from pain*

*can you tell a green field? From a cold steel rail?*

*A smile from a veil?*

*did they get you to trade?*

*your heroes for ghosts?*

*hot ashes for trees?*

*hot air for a cool breeze?*

*cold comfort for change?*

*did you exchange?*

*walk on part of the wall…*

*for a lead role…in a cage*

Chase's pov

All the pups had gathered near Chase without him noticing

"why…why would he do this?" Chase asked

"he might just want to discover who he is…something you all would never help him with…" Kikio said  
"NO, DON'T YOU SAY A FUCKING WORD BITCH" Chase snapped

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT…YOU ENCOURAGED HIM TO LEAVE AND YOU LET HIM GO WITH SOME ASSHOLES THAT TURNED OUT TO BE TERRORISTS" Chase said

"Chase…they gave me the best time of my life… and as you might not know they are now mostly Ex Shadowhawk…since you took it upon yourself to disband them… since we didn't need a military force" Kikio said

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA PIN THIS ON ME! WHEN ITS IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT HE DID ALL THIS!" Chase yelled

"are you sure? Are you really sure that it wasn't the Paw Patrol's actions through the years?..." Kikio said

"the fuck do you mean…" Chase said

"yeah…we didn't do anything to wrong him…" Marshall said

"we've given him every chance to succeed" Rocky said

"you guys need to take a look back as to what has happened…a year and six months ago…Chase disbanded Shadowhawk… a year and five months ago Shade left to *follow his dream*… a year ago Silvex and Shadex left…they said there's nothing that they were going to make a difference somewhere it mattered….do you all think that this was just random?... and now Darkfire company emerges from the ashes with a new series of elites? A Group of their organization that was previously wiped out?...no…it all makes sense, and you all have to figure it out for yourselves… but in the meantime…I'm heading to Russia… Vokun is gonna need help…just like I'll need his help…at least someone has his fucking back…" Kikio explained

"what are you trying to say? That we weren't good enough For those who left?" Chase asked

"ha…are you asking me?... you all should already know… that's something you should have picked up on Chase….when you had a chance…but now it's too late" Kikio said

"What am I supposed to do? Since its apparently all my fault you stuck up bitch" Chase said

"you make your way to hilltop bluffs…. It's about time you learned the ways of the world Chase… and you'll find your answers there...but until then don't come to Russia…where I'm going will chew you up and spit you out" Kikio said as she then walked off

"Chase….what do we do now?" Marshall asked

"I don't know Marshall…it feels like time is just passing me by… and I'm letting everything slip my attention…it's almost like…"

"ticking away, the moments that makeup a dull day…. Fritter and waste the hours in an offhand way"

"Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town…waiting for someone or something to show you the way"

"Tired of lying in the sunshine, staying home to watch the rain"

"You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today"

"then one day you find ten years have got behind you"

"because no one told you where to run…because you've missed the starting gun"

"and I find myself short of breath…one day closer to death" Chase said... as it was a more…personalized take from a song he used to hear Shadow sing… a song that reminded him that time was not unlimited…and as Shadow always said… a man's time is worthless when he doesn't know what he's spending it on

"God damn…Shadow had all the answers…and even now he's still pointing me right… why the fuck did I get this all put on me…" Chase said

"because he knows you could do it pup…" Ryder said as he walked to Chase

"if anyone can fix everything…it's you Chase…you are like him at the end…the good and the all knowing… as Vokun is Shadow in the beginning… the bad and thrill seeking…trying to discover himself and set a path…" Ryder said

"what do I do though Ryder? Vokun is in Russia by now… and we have no way to track him…" Chase said

"you listen to Kikio…I feel she's angry with you pups…all of you…but I think she wants you to see what you did wrong…" Ryder told him

"ok then…so pups…what do you all think we do?" Chase asked the pups

"Go to Hilltop Bluffs…" Marshall said

"Yeah…it's where Angel lives… he is our best bet…he probably knows more than we do…and if were lucky and he's like Shadow…he'll have a way to help us" Rocky said

"ok then…I guess we're gonna pack up…and hit the road…"  
"Hilltop Bluffs…here we come…"

A/N ok so this is a short chapter … it is just a piece of the pups figuring out their next plan… Next Vokun makes his entrance into the Darkfire base but then in other news when we next meet with the Paw Patrol they will be heading to Hilltop bluffs… and the chapter will also be split with Kikio arriving in Russia…in the dead city… let's just say her return isn't exactly welcome…

There is going to be 2 new OC's entering the story…that are owned by CyberWolfSgtJay but other than that…I don't want to spoil next 2 chapters events 


	8. Landing Into A New Life

**A/N Hi everyone, I know it's been a while since I've written this Story, but I plan to get back into it... this is supposed to be a big story and I loved writing it so I'm continuing it.**

 **Now presenting Chapter 8...**

Vokun's Pov via journal

*Vokun's journal... day 1*

*well... I don't really know what to write... other than I've left everything I've ever known, to join a group I know nothing about... to follow a voice in my head... and follow the voice... all the way to hell. I sound a little bit crazy right now, but then again so is the place I'm going, the people I'm with, and everything about this whole damn ride along, I mean. I blew up a damn bridge! Oh well... the plane is about to land in the Dead City, hopefully I don't end up Dead like the name suggests...it's night here, the moon looks rather odd too but it's probably normal here... whatever guess it's something new for me, Vokun out.* Vokun puts down his journal

"Vokun... plane's landing, grab your gear and head with me... vehicles will be taken care of" Nexus said"

"Hey Nex... can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot kid"

"What's the base like?" Vokun asked as he gave a cockeyed curious look

"Eh... kid imagine a giant city within a more gigantic city... eh just... nevermind look for yourself when we get off, the airfield is in a mountain above and away from the base" Nexus explained as they felt the wheels hit the runway and the cargo door began to open as the pups began to walk out

"Wow, this place is massive" Vokun commented on the massive aircraft hangar in the mountain

"Yeah, this is the largest and I may add best defended airfield in the known universe, it's the hub for many Merc armies and also houses the living, and the living dead armies of hell, to tell you the truth, expect to see strange things here, some of the canines here are fueled by warfare, blood and hatred, yet we all somehow manage to deal with the differences... and given that some of the armies of hell are of soviet lineage, we fall under jurisdiction of the Russian Border Troops Directorate, so although we do not associate our quote *nationalism* with the Russian people, we fall under KGB service, however no one else knows we exist... only select members know we exist and the rest of people who know us are KGB agents under the special project we are part of... the American version of our project was or what turned into Shadowhawk.. which ultimately failed" Nexus explained as they walked to the outer runway and out to the mountain railway tracks and the elites got on the train

"So you mean we're one of the secret Soviet departments? One of the old cold war projects?" Vokun asked

"Exactly, you seem to know history kid" Beast commented

"They think I inherited some of my dad's memories, and they think I have other abilities that I don't know yet"

"That could come in handy, a newbie with abilities yet to hone?" Sparky said

"Agreed, it will be helpful, especially if he is meant to enter the Elites as out top soldier" Zakari said as the train cam to a halt in the Barracks area of the base...

The base looked like a city on it's own separate from the rest of the overall five-hundred square mile super-complex, which had it's own water, power, food, factories and everything to run a society in it's own... plus the base's weapons which included massive artillery cannons inside the walls, and anti air defenses on the walls

they walked past Barracks with different language writings, everything from German, Russian, English, French... even sub canine languages, and also demonic languages. The buildings displayed insignias from ever canine military group, which listed in the Barracks complex on a plaque "Three Million Hounds Strong" the base had a database of digital copies of every canines tags and info. All the visuals of this place were making Vokun's head fill with questions

Vokun saw five Black dressed German Shepherds with red arm bands enter a large concrete command building that said *Deutscher Schäferhund, Einsatzgruppen, Standarten Befehl*

"What's that building? Vokun asked as he pointed with his paw

the Elite's eyes widened as he pointed

"Uh kid... that's the Equivalent of Canine Aryan race as they're the closest dog breed to wolves and some are wolves, Nazi SS, that's their killing unit's Headquarters, I mean... we work with them because their combat tactics are fierce, but otherwise avoid them... they kill the small mutts who stray from their units barracks " Nexus said

Vokun looked down the road to a large stage with several Dobermans in snow uniforms and pointed with his paw "who are they?"

"Those are Soviet War dogs, also known as *Sulimov Dogs or Wolves* they're largely part of the KGB overwatch, so not many groups act against them... and surprisingly they're well liked" Nexus said

"You see Canines from every major country or political group or merc band... it's an odd system and cannot really be explained, however it seems to work, like one big canine union" Yumi said

"Perhaps why our project was named *Project C.M.U.* also known as Canine Military Union, we're our own part of the KGB although in a sub department... Damn this host country bullshit, we should be free to govern ourselves" Beast said

"I mostly see large dogs, and they're divided by breed, unlike us" Vokun pointed out

"Yes... exactly, and that's the point Shadow" a pup said from behind

Vokun turned to see the pup he knew would call him by his father's name... Shade seemed to be aged in look since he had left... yet still young followed by a group of what seemed to be the leaders of the Major Canine groups

"The Elites are going to become a grandeur version of what they are now... the new slots that will be opened shall keep the Elites Competitive for title, although I already have the top ten set in next to stone" Shade said

the Doberman and German Shepherd both spat upon him saying that

Shade glared at them both

"Anyways... I should escort you guys to the Elites Barracks, don't mind my guests, we we're in the middle of a meeting, but we have met a block in the debate for today, after you settle in you can head to where the real night life is..." Shade said as they walked towards the biggest Barracks...

A Barracks which it's plaque read "Elite is one, Second to none, Three million Canines in number, For one cause, Five districts in all, Our guns make the Sixth, Seven political powers, The Underworld makes an eighth, Nine Elites Defend the greatest Tenth"

 **A/N ok, now Vokun has entered the Canines base... one which unifies all participating militant groups into a massive Canine army... seemingly not that Kikio was art of years ago, but something rebuilt to be better, faster, stronger. Shade is the Leader under the Russian KGB secret Departments, leaving it to be questioned if he can be trusted... what lies in store for the Super Complex of Canine warriors? And what does the Country of Russia have to do with all this? And how did they gain the power to create all this?**


End file.
